Neuromodulation systems provide pain relief for patients by applying electrical stimulation. For example, spinal chronic pain patients may be implanted with spinal cord stimulation (SCS) devices, and movement disorder (e.g., Parkinson's) patients may be implanted with deep brain stimulation (DBS) devices.
In known neuromodulation systems, patients may be provided with external programmer devices that allow them to modify certain stimulation parameters within a range defined by their clinician. To receive reprogramming, however, patients must travel to visit the clinician in person multiple times a year (e.g., to provide feedback and to discuss therapy with the clinician). Commuting to visit the clinician is generally undesirable to patients, as it costs time and money, and results in added stress.